Who let the Wolf Out
by akiddep
Summary: Monroe needs some help relieving stress and Nick is happy to help him out. Slash!


Title: Who Let the Wolf Out?

Pairing: Nick and Monroe

Category Romance

Rating M for bondage

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or any of its characters.

Summary: Monroe needs some help relieving stress and Nick is happy to help him out. Slash!

[ - .. + ]

I know he knows that I'm the strong one. I could rip him limb from limb if I really wanted too, but the truth was that I didn't. I didn't want to rip him limb from limb. I didn't want to hurt him or anyone; I wanted him to hurt me.

So it's not becoming of a blutbad to want this, especially to want this from him. But there was something about being tied up and fucked by a Grimm that was just so special – it was just so right. I had been infatuated with him since the first moment we met. I would almost dare say that I was in love with him.

Yeah, it wasn't that becoming of a blutbad to be in love with a Grimm but so help me God I was in love with him!

Nick had always known about my infatuation with him, must have been his Grimm sixth sense at work. So he wasn't surprised when I seduced him. I asked him to bend me over, tie me up, and fuck me into my own mattress. I would even go so far as to say that Grimm wanted it as much as me.

Right this moment he had me bent over my bed. The wooden frame hit me in the gut while my hands where tied securely to the bed frame on the other end of the bed to keep me in place. The back of my legs were started to cramp up and I clinched my fists around my bed sheets to keep from screaming out.

For being a Grimm, Nick sure did have a sadistic side to him. Sure I liked a little bit of pain with my sex but, fuck, he always liked waiting until my legs were cramping in pain before he'd start. My knees began to knock together in pain; I heard him get up from his spot in the corner in my room.

I heard the jingle from his belt being removed from his jean loops and I waited for what I knew was coming next. The first hit wasn't too bad, it barely sang against the skin of my ass. The second was harder and the third time was worse. Nick could hit pretty hard when he wanted too and this wasn't his hardest yet.

The next hit on my ass hurt like hell. There, that was the Nick that I liked. I could hear the sound of the belt being pulled over his head, slapping the air before it hit me on the ass. The skin on my ass burned. Eventually he was hitting me so fast and so hard that I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. All I could hear was the bang, bang, bang against my skin.

I didn't really mean for it to happen, but when his belt hit a sore part the wolf inside me howled. My wolf could have torn my limps from the ropes and break my bed in half but that wouldn't be any fun. That wasn't the purpose of this exercise.

"Are you getting angry, Monroe?" he asked me, his voice husky with arousal.

"No, Sir."

"Because you just flashed your blutbad at me," he replied back.

"I wasn't, Sir."

"Well, I'm still going to have to punish you for this," I heard him put the belt down and move about my bedroom. "Do you want to be punished Monroe?"

"Yes, if that's what you want Sir," I replied. Nick stood behind me; I could smell the pheromones on him. I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He shoved my vibrator inside me and turned it on has high as it would go. My knees buckled under me and I cried out.

"Do you like that Eddie?" God I loved it when he used my first name.

"Yes, Sir," I cried.

"Do you want me to punish you some more Eddie?" I could hear the lust in his voice.

"Yes, Sir. More Sir," I pleaded.

Nick began to spank me again but this time it wasn't his belt. It was a small slender metal stick. We tried wooden ones in the past but since I was blutbad instead of human they never lasted long. This stick lasted very long.

I had just the right amount of pain mixed with the right amount of pleasure. My skin felt like it was on fire but the vibrator in my ass was making my prostate very happy. I clenched my ass checks together and came all over my bed.

Nick pulled the vibrator out of my ass and turned it off. He tossed it on my bed in front of me. He was so close to me that I could feel his erection right on my hip. He scratched his nails down my back, and it felt so good.

"Are you ready for me Eddie?"

"Yes, Nick I'm ready for you."

He took a hold of my hips and thrust his cock into me. I was over stimulated, God it hurt, but it was a beautiful kind of pain. I wanted to touch him, to hold him so bad, but my arms were tied. I squeezed my fists around the bed sheets and arched my back into him.

Finally, he took pity on me and cut the ropes holding me to my bed. He pulled out of me and allowed me enough time to turn around. He lifted my hips and throw me on my own bed. Nick jumped the bed post and landed over me. He kissed me on my mouth while I spread my legs. He entered me again.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him so that he could enter me deeper. I could just imagine my father and grandfather rolling over in their graves knowing Eddie Monroe was being fucked by a man – fucked by a Grimm nonetheless. But I love it. I'd rather him be the strong man on top. The blutbad in me was screaming to take over, to mate Nick, but the man in me wanted to submit.

Nick came inside inside of me. The sight of him in so much bliss sent me over the edge again. He laid down beside me on my bed.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked me as be began to unravel the ropes on my wrist.

"Yeah, I'm always okay," I replied as he kissed the swollen flesh on my wrists.

"I'm just afraid I'm going to hurt you one of these days." I kissed his lips and let him wrap me in his arms.

"The only way you can hurt me Nick is if you ever left me." My wolf wasn't happy about submitting. It wanted to dominate, but tonight I slept like a baby knowing a Grimm was there to keep me safe.


End file.
